


野兽之匣

by Rosaleee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 现代paro, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaleee/pseuds/Rosaleee
Summary: 我视你作灿烂星辰，将你从苍穹拽落。我让你跌落深渊万劫不复，我令你在火焰中涅槃重生。你看我如毕生之敌，把我拒之于千里。你让我爱恨交织纠缠不休，你令我降临尘世化为凡人。





	野兽之匣

**Author's Note:**

> couple：艾利  
tips：短篇/R-18/现代背景

我从小就被告知，“这世上再无比金阁更美之物。”在自己未知的某处已有了所谓美存在，这一感知不禁令我不满又焦躁。

美就是金阁吗？如果是，那么我想，我必须毁掉它。

01\. 生活的暴君

「我没有任何必要用明确而流畅的语言去为我的暴行正名。」

那个女孩说，她的数学老师在一次本该是课外活动的时间，将她留在只剩下他们二人的办公室，然后，把手伸到了她的裙子里面。

“他的手开始动来动去……越伸越进去……”小姑娘十四五岁年纪，面目平庸，五官挨得太紧，纠缠于脸庞中部难解难分，还在开口时呲出可笑的龅牙。但是此刻没有人像那帮不知事的恶劣男生要嘲讽她、侮辱她——仿佛她不是个人，而是条驯养的狗活该要给大伙儿戏弄和逗趣似的。

她压抑着哭腔的声音回荡在穹顶高阔的法庭里头，盘旋在法官的脑袋顶直至旁听区最末一排诸位民众的脚底板，连铁灰色的栏杆也仿佛受到摇撼。所有人，所有人一律戴上了一张凝重又严肃的假面，无论他们平时要怎样做怪相、发出轰隆隆的欢声笑语，此时此刻，全成了沉默肃穆的正义卫道者。

利威尔轻轻呼出一口气，斜瞥了一眼身边的酒囊饭袋——那位道貌岸然的数学教员、本案被告，肥白的脸上一本正经，可是藏在桌沿下的那只手，正悄悄于裤裆上抚来摸去。他瞪视着这个好好先生一样的眼镜男，看到对方迅速调整了坐姿，把手放回桌面上，心底骤然涌现了一股荒谬的激流。这无形无状的水波混合血液从右心室倾泻至左心房，一路漫到四肢将利威尔整个人填塞起来。它微妙的震颤令他的躯体如同过电一般，就连指尖的皮肤也麻木到无知无觉。他调转目光望着女孩悲伤的脸，并默默告诫自己，他必须得为被告辩护，不仅如此，他还得赢。真是一个两难的局面。

“你告诉你的朋友他对你做过的这些事情，她们也告诉你，他对她们也做过同样的举动，对吗？”控方律师约略五十出头，鼻翼两侧深刻的皱纹和言语一齐愤怒地颤抖。伴随着姑娘细若蚊呐的一声“是的”，陪审团与听众们适时扭曲了神情开始窃窃私语。

他立直身子，像一位旗开得胜的将军那样走过来，摘下眼镜沉重地掷在利威尔面前，“我问完了，轮到你了，阿克曼律师。”他气势十足，似乎裹挟着凛冽的寒风和愤怒的烈焰那样咄咄逼人。利威尔感觉到自己被一支看不见的矛枪正中眉心，尽管他依旧毫无表情，如同一尊大理石雕塑那样沉静，可是灵魂发出了刺痛的哀嚎。

利威尔·阿克曼律师，今年二十六岁，从业近三载，葆有辩护不败的传奇战绩，人们大可以将一切与“天才”有关的溢美之词加诸在这位仿佛刚刚迈出大学校园的年轻人身上。他乃佛罗里达当地生人，家境很坏，自小就有母无父，凭哪个也弄不清楚他老子究竟姓甚名谁。因此他那斯拉夫人式的立体轮廓同蓝灰色眼球，配合着他母亲这边的东洋血统，似乎也能找寻到一个正当存在的理由，显得不足为奇。

尽管相貌偏于阴郁秀丽，可实质上他本人作风极为强硬，是山巅凸出的嶙峋石料，尖锐、锋利、难以攻讦。所以人人都想看他丢丑，倘若他从云中跌进尘埃落个浑身肮脏，那是再好不过的事情了。

今天是打败他的好机会，利威尔自己也明白这一点。他平淡地用眼神环顾四围，一张张面孔上除去对于他给人渣辩护的愤怒外，好像还充斥着某种特殊的情绪，古时候观看刽子手行刑的民众们大概就是如此看待那个双膝跪地的可怜人的。他停顿了一会，将眼睛闭上又睁开，长而下垂的睫毛像蝴蝶抖落鳞粉似的翕动了几下，最后他恳切地直视着法官，“庭上，可否要求休息一下。”他这个人总也是如此平静，如此淡漠，仿佛天翻地覆的时刻也能绝境逢生，于是人们在盼着落井下石的同时又暗怀看他怎么脱身的心态，他们激情澎湃、迫不及待，巴望着审判他的瞬间早早到来。

“可以。休庭十五分钟。”法槌落下的时刻利威尔便起身疾步穿过旁听区，身穿灰绿色制服的警卫为他拉开厚重的木质大门。他走得飞快，外界的一切都入不了他的眼睛与耳朵。数学老师拖动着肥硕的身躯追赶上来，搭住了他的肩膀，利威尔一把将这只肮脏的手挥开，整理着自己的衣襟。“滚开，你这蠢货。”他一张脸凝成深冬封冻的坚冰，眉宇紧蹙起来，结为两道细长的墨痕。

“等等，阿克曼，你这是干什么？”气喘吁吁的男人再接再厉抓住了他的胳膊。“你是我的律师，你必须为我辩护。”

“你给我滚远点。”利威尔挣脱他，一只拳头带着风堪堪停在男人的面门前，“他妈的你为什么不站在证人台上当众把手塞进裤裆里头呢？”他说完这话转身就走，好像刚刚接触了垃圾似的拍打着衣袖，一路往洗手间冲。

他一拳砸在陶瓷的盥洗台上，骨节被震得发痛，绯红色立刻从雪白的皮肤上渗透出来，他无知无觉，心脏被一柄手术刀缓慢地割开，嗓子眼也给魔鬼的手捏住，直逼到他想把胃袋倒空。妈妈，对不起。他无声无息地用口型念出这句话，抬眼望向镜中的自己。

镜子里浮现的脸庞被头顶的灯光映照得近乎透明，随时随地都会弥散为分子被风一吹就伴随浮尘消失。他面部的线条是兵戈样子，从太阳穴到下颔线弯成流畅而锋利的一弧，足以把人划伤。他是一个很美的男青年。诚然，这种美并不和谐，像协奏曲里一个跳脱而出的突兀音符，尖锐，充满冰锥般阴气森森、不甚阳刚的棱角。利威尔凝视着这副面容，忽然想把镜子砸碎，似乎这样做他的脸孔也会像它一样四分五裂。他开始自我厌恶，他柔软的心脏今天被自己所伤。

他瘦长的手指在镜子上烦躁地敲击了几下，水银涂层也晃动着哗哗作响，利威尔最终只是拧开水龙头洗了把脸。清凉的水流抚摩过脸颊，他脑海中的必胜之策已经画成了一个完整的圆。

“你上数学课有没有不守规矩？”

“……没有。”

“其他老师没有放学后留下过你吗？”

“大概一两次吧。”女孩在这飞速的提问下困惑地拧巴着脸，看上去是被彻底搞糊涂了。

“他们认为你不守规矩吗？”利威尔已经走到了她的面前。他不高大，但瞧着很不好亲近，五官一致被一股巨力向后拉扯，这令他显得格外不近人情。

控方律师也被他循循善诱的问句吓了一跳，眉毛飞上额头，可还不至于失态，“抗议，这与本案无关！”

“抗议驳回，请回答问题。”法官没有如他所愿，略略扫了一眼利威尔，缓慢但是果决地向女孩递出一只手。

“我不清楚其他老师怎么想，你自己去问他们。”

利威尔踱回代理人席，没有坐下，他从西装口袋里掏出一副大框的金丝边眼镜戴上。这个物件遮蔽住了他过于锐利的烟蓝色眼睛，增添了几丝文雅与无害感。他轻微地上扬唇角，拿起摆放在桌角的一份文件，几名陪审团成员忍不住投去好奇的视线，那模模糊糊的形状是一幅乱七八糟的涂鸦。“你上课有传纸条吗？”他扭过身子再次望向姑娘，“纸条上拿你的数学老师开玩笑？”

“没有。”

“没有吗？”利威尔环视着四围的一张张面孔，他们有的已经不再充斥着愤怒，卫道者的严肃产生了松动。“你从没管他叫‘恶心的猪猡’？”听众们为这个外号爆发出来一阵哄笑声，似乎都联想起自己少年时代也曾恶劣地称呼过一两个令人讨厌的老师。

“……没有。”女孩躲闪地避过了他的目光。

“庭上，我要求检视新的证物。”年迈的法官接过这画着一张滑稽猪脸与诸多标语的白纸，也忍不住微笑了一下。

利威尔拿回它，向着陪审区展示，一面询问，“这是你写的对吧。”他不紧不慢地绕圈走动着，好像野兽捕猎时悄无声息地接近目标再一击毙命。“‘他是恶心大猪猡，一顿吃一千块松饼，’你是在上数学课时这样写的吧。”他缓缓靠近了女孩，眼珠里的光芒冷冽且能穿透一切，丝毫不顾惜她不断重复着她只是开玩笑的无力辩驳。

“你有没有趁你父母不在时，在家里和朋友举办特殊的派对？”庭下的骚动与窃窃私语被利威尔听了个一清二楚，他知道自己又一次胜券在握，他还是那个未尝败绩的天才青年律师，他要继续走下去。“这个派对与性有关，是这样的吗？”

女孩的嘴巴动了动，没有发出任何声音，踌躇的话徘徊在口腔内，利威尔成了控制住她的人偶师，轻而易举地就把原先的局面全盘掀翻。

“你发过誓要说真话的，有人一辈子的名誉会被你一句谎言毁掉。这不是个玩笑，你要考虑清楚。”利威尔是悬崖之上筑巢的苍鹰，他俯瞰众生，苍穹为他所统领。他扫视过女孩，还有她坐在听众席的父母。秃顶的中年男人以手支撑着脑袋，脸面通红，看上去随时要跳起来把他活吃了。你这个人模狗样的王八蛋！他听见了男人的咒骂。

“……是的。”姑娘仿佛一刹那由原告的位置坐上了审判席，她低垂头颅，慢慢地承认了。

“在这个派对上，你第一次告诉她们这件事情。我问了那天参加派对的人，你知道她们告诉我什么吗？”

“抗议！请让她们立即出庭作证！”控方律师好像被针扎了般从椅子上一跃而起，这一次他遂了愿，法官敲下法槌告知利威尔，“抗议成立。请重新提问，阿克曼律师。”

“你威胁那些同学，你要她们诬告你的老师性骚扰，如果她们不答应，你就要把派对的秘密说出来！所以你就编造了一个特别的故事，指向对你格外凶的数学老师，他是个‘恶心的猪猡’，你讨厌他，事实真相就是如此！”他一口气说下来，如同雷霆从万丈高空直落海面，穿过千万道云层，激起动人心魄的惊涛骇浪。于是姑娘的所有分辩都在这大浪滔天下变得微不足道又毫无意义。“……不，不，我不想成为唯一的受害者……”她的脸色惨白，眉眼挤在一起，龅牙呲出来，这个神情可怜又可笑，她颤抖的声音里带着浓重的哭腔。

女孩的父亲破口大骂，预备冲过来与利威尔斗个你死我活，将将起身，便被警卫制住了。利威尔无动于衷地望着中年男人痛苦而浑浊的眼睛，耳畔传来人们风向调转的议论。他毫无情绪吗？不，不是这样的。他好像被钉在原地，心脏破开一个洞窟，血液源源不断地滴落在脚下雪白的大理石地面上。他成了一个空心的人，一具不含有灵魂的皮囊。

“本日辩论结束，明天早上九点继续开庭。”法官在一片乱哄哄的吵嚷中最后一次敲下法槌。被告的数学老师抑制不住地放声大笑，“太漂亮了，你真是太棒了，阿克曼。”周围的人们也纷纷发出他们过时的预言，似乎他们一早就知道结果，而不是在等笑话看，“嘿，阿克曼，我们就知道，你准能赢！要不要喝两杯去？”

利威尔疲惫地摆手，一语不发地穿过兴高采烈的人群，漆黑的刘海伴随他的步伐像音符在谱间跳跃那样上下抖动着。角落里有一名身穿昂贵西服的高大长发男子一直注视着他。这位男士看上去不像佛罗里达这种乡下地方出产的人物，他一表人材，体格健壮，面目混杂着钢铁丛林中精心雕饰的英俊与山原荒郊才能滋生出的野气。看到利威尔将要走出法院，他起身迈开大步拦下了他。

“阿克曼先生，我是艾伦·耶格尔，从纽约来，或许您曾听说过我的名字。”他的眼珠如同纯粹而璀亮的绿宝石，对利威尔闪烁着一种特异的温情脉脉的光芒，配合他那张俊朗到具备攻击性的脸，竟然有一种怪诞的美感。

利威尔当然听说过这位闻名遐迩的大人物，并且一时有点摸不清盘旋在纽约的巨龙为什么亲自出动找到他来。他，一个乡下地方微不足道的年轻律师；而艾伦呢，在纽约经营着业内最具影响力的律师行。传言艾伦·耶格尔是一个大家族备受宠爱的小儿子，更改了名姓出来做生意，倘若不是如此，人们也寻摸不出个正当理由来解释他那庞大的资金洪流来自何方。

艾伦本人此刻显然与流言蜚语里那个冷酷的、唯利是图的恶魔不大一样，他亲近又不冒犯地冲利威尔一笑，露出一口洁白齐整足以拍摄电视广告的好牙齿，“阿克曼先生，我知道您在顾虑什么，不过不必担心，我想我的诚意会让您满意的。”他递出一张私人名片，干爽的手擦过利威尔冰凉的指尖，撩起一阵灼人的热度。

他当然具备足够的诚心。大名鼎鼎的艾伦·耶格尔亲自赶赴这么一处不起眼的地方，就为了邀请他这个刚刚从业两年半的小律师。可利威尔还是停顿了几秒，没有喜出望外、忘乎所以，阳光坠落在他细巧的鼻尖，他那对冰层般的眼睛也变得透明，他很平静地开口，“容我考虑一段时间，耶格尔先生。”

利威尔的背影就像一只流离在树梢最终展翅飞走的鸟，艾伦目送他离开，伸手丈量着这个越变越小的黑点，展现出来一个与方才完全不同的笑容。这个表情极难用言语描摹，真要说明的话就是狎邪，和电影里头那些个超级坏屁屁迥然相异，既不偏于狰狞，也不精神失常，他只是把这么个笑展露得浑然天成，仿佛他尚未出生就是个坏胎什么的。

医院里库谢尔的状况很不好，她一天一天肉眼可见地衰落下去，就像秋季败亡的花朵。曾几何时她极负盛名的美貌可以把男人们编制起来，组成一支浩荡的军队，现在这种恃靓行凶的名头，也丝毫不剩地转移到了她唯一的孩子身上。她肝癌晚期，瘦成一具骨头牵连蜡黄皮肤的人干，丰美的黑发与浓密的眉毛早不复存在，她命途多舛，今年刚满五十岁，看上去，已年过花甲。

利威尔小心翼翼地握住她遍布皱纹和瘢痕的手。母子两人的骨相是类似的，都精巧，被上帝亲自监制而且留下一个吻，库谢尔望着他悲伤的烟蓝眼睛。“亲爱的，发生了什么，你今天看上去很不高兴。”心率监视器细微的滴滴声在这处苍白静寂的空间被无限放大，利威尔的嘴巴一瞬间不再能说会道，似乎有一把无形的锁把话语困住。“……我很好，妈妈，我很好。”他最终只是讲了一句笼统又无力的话。

医生说库谢尔时日无多，利威尔透过她沧桑憔悴的面孔也清晰地判断出母亲大约就快要离开他了。癌细胞已经扩散到了肺叶，伴随着分分秒秒能够把灵魂撕裂的痛楚，她昏睡的时刻总比清醒要多出几倍。“阿克曼先生，以我们这里的医疗条件，没办法做更多了。”利威尔银行账户上的余额也一天天被划走，他体会到了入不敷出的感受，在旁人眼中风光无限的青年律师只是个空空荡荡的壳子。

灯光晦暗的楼梯间里，他摸出了那张精美的烫金名片，拨通上面的电话。“耶格尔先生，我是利威尔。我有一个另外的条件，我的母亲生病了。”灰黄昏惑的光芒把他变成一个薄薄的剪影，他把眼睛闭上，睫毛颤抖着，犹如被缚在蛛网中的小小昆虫，垂死挣扎地挥动翅膀。

“当然可以，欢迎你的加入，利威尔。”那边传来模糊又暧昧的笑声。

02． 死于火

「或许明日金阁就将遭焚烧，那填满空间的形态恐怕也将不复存在。那时，顶端的凤凰会如不死鸟般重生并展翅翱翔。为形态所束缚的金阁终将丢掉锚，再次轻盈地在湖面上、在黯淡的海潮上挥洒着点点微光起航。」

利威尔第二次见到艾伦·耶格尔是在一九九八年十月，曼哈顿一座由玻璃幕墙构筑成的六十五层高楼——那是艾伦的产业。秋天过半，温度开始显著下降，建筑密度达到饱和的纽约无法与阳光之州佛罗里达用一个标准衡量，它好像置身四维空间，缺乏自然的照拂，植物的枯荣兴衰判断不了季节。

一位名叫弗洛克的红发长脸年轻人引领他去见艾伦。他们穿过大理石与玻璃完美结合的长廊，路经一排排身着套装正在办公的人们，最后到达电梯的金属门前，弗洛克盯着他的面容，颇具敌意地靠近，“我们这里原本不招乡巴佬和小白脸。”利威尔没搭理他，按下六十五层，贴着他的鼻尖把这个徒长个子而不长脑子的家伙关在外面。

艾伦在他的私人办公室里抽一支高希霸雪茄。这个房间装修得异常玄妙，倘说佛州贴合自然，纽约归属未来，那么这片地界就一下子将人拽回文艺复兴时期的教堂。它的穹顶和三面墙壁上绘制满了壁画，用米开朗琪罗的手法，可是内容显然很怪，大量地狱与恶魔的图景铺陈开来。屋子空旷，雪花白大理石地面的正中央以金箔在表层涂着一个巨大的倒五角星，利威尔不禁皱起眉头抛出一个有些失礼的问题，“你是撒|旦|教|信|徒吗？”

男人从办公桌后立起身子向他走来，喷出一口浓重的烟雾，“不，不如这样讲，我是撒旦本身。”他不紧不慢带着点笑意的轻佻语句像是在开玩笑，也的确如此，下一秒他就在利威尔身侧抚过他漆黑的头发，温暖而干燥的手指擦到他洁白的耳垂，“还满意吗，我的孩子。房子、跑车……当然，还有安排你母亲的医院。”艾伦挑了挑眉毛。他是一个靠面目与气质完全辨不出年纪的人物，从皮囊上来讲，他挺年轻，至多三十出头，可是整体观之，却又给人历尽沧桑的感觉。

他身上有一种难以形容的混沌气息，像是能将人拖入深渊的猛兽，被木质香水的味道掩盖得很好，可是利威尔还是敏锐地嗅到了其间端倪。他往后退了一步，抬眸扫了艾伦一眼，果断地开口，“老实说，除了最后一项，其他的，我都不需要。”

对方仿佛在看滑稽电影似的大笑起来，伸手指着落地窗外的景象。现在是黄昏与黑夜交接，街灯便同霓虹齐齐闪耀，建筑物鳞次栉比，宽阔的桥面涌过奔流不息的车辆。他拿起银质雪茄剪，钳住了利威尔食指的上端，缓慢滑动，“你对这些都毫无兴趣吗？”锋利的刃部与皮肤接触犹如一条冰冷的蛇，艾伦靠近了利威尔的脸颊，鼻端几乎相贴上去，“金钱、名利、女人……肯定有一样你会喜欢的。”他把剪子抽离那瘦长苍白的手指，用圆钝的部分隔着衬衫摩挲过利威尔的胸膛，激起对方的一阵战栗。“我的孩子，你总得有欲望。虚荣，是我最爱的原罪。”

他的声音好似钟塔敲响，回荡在旷大的房间，徘徊于利威尔的灵台中央。年轻的律师沉默良久，最终还是开口说道，“谢谢，我不需要。”他有点过分平静了，凄凄惶惶的灯光把他整个人照亮，他头发浑黑如沉重夜幕，肌肤作最纯粹的白昼，浑身上下全无血色，是一尊陶瓷塑造的雕像。

艾伦笑起来，眼睛里两丛绿幽幽的坟堙磷火，肆意燃烧，“是吗？连续胜诉五十四起案件，你帮他们脱罪。”

“除此之外，我别无他法。”

“让我多了解你一点，”男人呼出的气息有雪茄的奶油香味，“令尊在何处高就？”

“我没见过他，我出生前，他就去世了。我妈把我养大，我们相依为命。”此后她也没有再婚，这个漂亮的女人独自带着孩子居住在一个闭塞保守的小镇，如同一株玫瑰花开放于杂草地，难免要引起风言风语。“直到生病前，她都在操劳。”

之后，他又问了利威尔许多问题。他似乎有某些恶质的癖好，势必要将一个人，尤其是他的悲惨和阴暗，从头到脚扒拉个干干净净。利威尔在他面前，好像一个刚从母亲身体中脱离的婴儿，面对人间百态，统统无所遁形。最终，艾伦俯下身子用一只手搭住他的肩膀，“对于那些犯下罪行的富人们，你有什么看法？”

此时暮色四合，天际在尘世灯火的倾轧下还保留最后一丝清透的光明。利威尔想要挣脱他往后退，他感到很不舒服，千百条无形无状的束带蛇沿着脚踝缠绕上来，把他每一寸皮肤捆紧，“我痛恨他们。”

“哦，这样的话，真是太不走运了。” 艾伦兴味盎然地挑起一边眉毛，光线在他挺直的鼻梁右侧投下一道阴影。“或许接下来很长一段时间，你都要帮助他们开脱。想回佛州去吗？”

“我已经做好所有准备了，从没想过回去。”

利威尔在三个月后的庭审现场，但凡闭上眼睛，还是能够立刻想起佛罗里达夏季蓊郁葱茏的植被与几近透明的阳光。

本次他要进行开罪辩护的是个货真价实的怪人，住在连上等狗都不愿意多待的肮脏贫民窟，银行账户中却有至少三千万美金的资产。这位老人在他暗无天光的地下室里宰杀羔羊，以及一切新鲜的活物，喝它们的鲜血，生啖其肉，摆下祭祀的法阵，在这片街区人尽皆知，并且莫名有着一大批拥护者。一名助理检察官，还怀揣着不曾磨灭的热气腾腾的道义，十分愤慨地起诉了他。

“这案子无关乎羊肉牛肉的运送宰杀许可。大家不去探查动物保育问题，却在宰杀方式上大作文章。”艾伦坐在陪审区的倒数第二排，像非洲草原上突入斑马群的一只狮子，目光穿过人们重叠的肩膀和脑袋，赞许地望着利威尔。他感觉到自己是被内在的、粘稠的网挂连住并且扑打翅膀想要挣脱的鸟类，一股呕吐的欲望从腹腔涌上来。可是没有丝毫停顿地，他继续说道，“我们的被告人，只是行使他的宗|教信仰自由。他的方式可能比较少见，不过，有的人以舞弄毒蛇证明信|仰，有的人赤足穿过火焰，他们做的事情，只是履行了获得宪|法保障的权利。”

“抗议！”那名助理检察官大声咳嗽起来，脸部充血。他还没把话说完，法官就向着利威尔微微点头一笑，“我全部了解了，做总结吧。”

利威尔显然不是传统审美中那样身材高大、五官板正、金发碧眼的男子汉。他饱经苦难，可除去阴郁的神情外，其余地方一律拥有还未成熟的少年气息，说他青涩也好，说他还有未被世事打磨圆滑的棱角也好，它们全部令人怜惜。“庭上，警方对我的客户实施了逮捕行动，可他行使的正是宪|法保障的宗|教信|仰自由，我在此请求对本案撤销控诉。”

“阿克曼律师，这次可真要好好感谢你。”皮肤黝黑、留着山羊胡子的老人抓住他的手使劲握了握，身上由灵魂向外散发着涤荡不去的铁锈味与腥膻味，利威尔被浸没在这滩浑水中溺毙。“这不过是我的工作罢了。”

艾伦和他一道走出法院。长发男人对他近来表现得非常亲近——或者说一直如此，他好像看到了利威尔精神方面不同寻常的高贵品质，并力图用欲望毁灭它。“太棒了，利威尔，战无不胜。我就知道，你是最好的。”艾伦有时会展露出类乎于野兽的神情，人的躯壳对他而言仿佛一个束缚内在形体的牢笼，他可以是亚马逊丛林中的猎豹，亦能够成为拥有满满三圈利齿的鲨鱼。

“并不是，我并不开心。”利威尔走向一辆刚刚出厂不久的阿斯顿马丁勒芒跑车。两只无形的手倏然一左一右以巨大的力量扼住了他脆弱的喉咙，他一瞬间变成了个任人宰割的小玩意儿。艾伦已经来到他的身前揪住了他系得规规整整的领带。“那么这些呢，他妈的！是谁给你的？你现在拥有的一切！”

“……我不需要……我早就说过，我不需要。”几英尺外伫立着一棵柠檬桉，寡白的树皮与利威尔此刻的脸色相仿，他艰难但决绝地把车钥匙掷还给艾伦。

对方勃然大怒，雷霆万钧之后又是海啸前的风平浪静。此刻分明在光天化日之下，深冬的寒冷太阳全方位照耀，可是利威尔眼前的景象蓦地从纽约的现代化街头切换成古老的、血红的、充满了死与火焰的地狱。他从地面往下坠，头晕脑旋犹如在一个充满胶剂的池子里转圈，熊熊烈火包绕着他，把他蒸腾作一捧随时挥发的冰块。利威尔在鬼魂间穿梭，它们本应不具备面孔，当下却扭曲成一张张他熟悉的脸。那个小女孩，她的父母，还有方才的助理检察官……他记性太好，脑海里清晰地映现每一个他在法庭上遇见的对象。这本是一件上帝给予的礼物，现在成了折磨他的源头。这些遭受不白之冤的人们、拜倒在他唇枪舌剑下笨嘴拙舌的家伙，围拢他试图拖拽他的四肢。它们透明的手指了无痕迹，但仿佛扯碎了他脆弱的、不堪一击的灵魂。

利威尔在惊惧中瞪大双眼，胸口急速煽动却无法吸入任何氧气，钳住他脖子的大手越勒越紧，就在他的视野由于缺氧而出现的黑色边缘即将在他眼中闭合时，那双手松开了。

下一秒，他重回人间，纽约的街头每分每秒奔涌不息，没人注意到这么一出变奏。艾伦鼻尖贴着鼻尖对他露出阴森森的笑容，“欲望这东西，只有你自己明白。”

说着，艾伦的手伸进他的双腿间握了一下，利威尔疼得浑身一跳，冷汗霎时流过脊梁，低下头看着那只修长的手，年轻的律师大口喘着气，羞耻地闭上了眼。他这才发现，自己胯|下那玩意，活络过来了。

“你，究竟是什么……”

“第二次见面的时候，我就告诉了你的，我的孩子。”艾伦在他蹙成结的眉心烙下一个吻，于是它像被点燃一样灼灼生痛。

I’m Satan,and I’m coming for you.

03\. 孤独的狂欢

「把所有的背阴译成向阳，把所有的黑夜译成白昼，把所有的月光译成日光，把所有夜间苔藓的阴湿译成白昼晶亮的嫩叶在摇曳，那么，我或许会结结巴巴的忏悔所有这一切。」

利威尔开始做噩梦了。

寒冷的一月，他蜷缩在被子里的身体好像仲夏翻烤过的路面，几滴水坠下去立刻会嘶嘶作响地化为白烟冒上来。他汗流浃背，为自身咸涩的体液所浸泡，几十柄利剑梦境里穿透他的心脏，于是他在震怖和苦痛中醒来，感受到浑身的肮脏。他跃入浴池，温暖的水流如同鱼类柔软的表层挨过他的四肢与躯干，带来从未有过的舒适感触。利威尔在一片雾蒙蒙的水汽中睁开眼睛，看见艾伦就斜靠在盥洗台边直视着他。他深吸一口气阖眼再睁开，那个幻影又消失得无影无踪。

他出现了谵妄的症状，伴随着幻听、幻视等一系列糟糕的毛病。他瘦得太快，毫无食欲，一天掉下去一磅有余。半个月后，他那种介乎于少年和青年之间丰美的肉感荡然无存，真真正正成了一只飘摇的风筝。骨骼是由竹枝构筑的，缺乏血肉，连着一层白纸似的皮肤，触碰了就要破碎掉。他变为一件要贴上易碎标签的物品，一尊瓷像，此前，他还是山巅锋利的石角。

利威尔清楚的知道自己是怎么了，他人生中第一次产生了逃跑这个概念。在此之前，它们从未出现于他的脑海中。可这回不一样，倘若他一个人无牵无挂，他蛮可以同艾伦这个难以言描的恶魔对抗到底，尽管也要被对方腐蚀性的黑暗完全倾吞；或者，他也可以就此悄无声息地远走高飞，手握一笔不菲的资产，到世界哪个美丽的角落都好。但是，母亲照顾了他二十多年，他不能孤零零地扔下不久于人世的她不顾一切。

一九九九年二月开头的一个阴沉下午，利威尔裹着厚风衣驱车来到纪念斯隆凯瑟琳癌症中心。这栋半面灰红色砖瓦半边玻璃墙的建筑在四围空旷的土地映衬下，显露出一种非同凡响的神圣感。

库谢尔的状况瞧着乐观了不少，她的体重增加了十五磅——恰恰等同利威尔减少的。脂肪撑起脸颊抹平了皱纹的痕迹，于是这对被上帝亲吻过的母子显得愈发相似。床头柜上的长颈玻璃瓶里搁置着一枝鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰花。

“亲爱的，你看上去很不好，”库谢尔担忧地抚摸过她儿子削尖成锐角的臂膀。利威尔对着雪白的病床发了一会呆，睫毛垂落，下眼睑就浮现出两块疲惫的、晦暗的阴影。他这副模样很像水畔哀伤的天鹅，“没什么，只不过是遇见了棘手的案子。”

“看着我，”她把他的头颅摆正，迫使他不得不直直地凝视着她的眼睛，“利威尔，你得承认，你不适合纽约这个地方。”她太清楚自己的儿子是什么样子的了。他是山野灵蕴、是自然万物中诞生的一粒种子，她把他抚养长大，看着他一点点抽枝发芽，可是他根本不属于她。她也无能为力地观望到他为她受苦受难、不再纯粹，旁逸斜出的枝条生长出来，她不具备力气再去修剪它们。

“别再违背自己的心灵去做任何事情了。”最终库谢尔只是叹了一口气。利威尔离开时亲吻她的双颊，看到床角的那朵玫瑰花落下了它的第一片花瓣。在经过繁盛之极的绽放后，它迅速展开了萎靡凋零。

艾伦的办公室始终维持着利威尔第一次来时的陈设。诡艳色彩绘制而成的羊角恶魔用长枪穿过天使的胸膛，整幅壁画似乎在他眨眼的瞬间活动了一下——天使挣扎的双翼抖落两片羽毛，恶魔漆黑的枪尖继续前进着。艾伦仍旧盘踞于办公桌后方，像守卫财宝的巨龙把身体摊在金山里头那样舒展开。他双脚跷在桌沿上，指间这回没有捏着高希霸雪茄，换成了司库的烤烟。“你要回佛罗里达去？”

“是的。”利威尔言简意赅地点一点头，他面貌憔悴，精神却刺破皮囊生机勃勃地焕发出来，为他常年不带半分血色的脸容增添了一丝绮丽光彩。

“怎么，还是乡下小地方好？”艾伦喷出一口薄薄的烟雾，掸掉余烬，“不过……之前你可是挺坚决地告诉我，无论如何也不会后悔的。”他小孩发脾气般颠三倒四着自语了一通，尔后抬眸眯起眼睛用目光捕捉住了利威尔，“随你去吧。但是你的母亲怎么办？”

“我会带她一起离开。”

长发男人终于忍不住大笑起来，整个空间齐齐发出轰鸣似的颤抖，细微地摇撼着，“你可要考虑清楚，我的小可怜，别一时头脑发热，毕竟她病得那么严重。”

曼哈顿冬日的夜色滞重非常，愈发显现出这栋尖细高楼的顶端灯火通明，犹如夜空中一颗轻盈璀亮的星。利威尔又一次被那种不舒服的感觉萦绕全身，无毒的束带蛇们从他的脚踝伊始攀住了他的躯壳，猛然下拉，他的灵与肉便彻底分离。“我考虑的很清楚，”他硬梆梆地说，侧脸的线条弯成几道曲折的弧度，是用钢笔尖勾画成的，“以后就不劳您费心了。”

心脏上方悬吊了数个月的巨石轰然四分五裂，接着被翻滚的洪水吞噬，利威尔没感觉到异状，他自头顶直至肢节末端都为轻快的音符占据，足以把消瘦的、饱经折磨的皮囊鼓吹回从前的丰美程度。

这栋超过五百平的两层小楼大部分空间崭新的程度与它们还作为样板间存在的时候无甚区别。除去必要的衣物、一些书籍、一套精美的茶具，利威尔简直不知道还能带走什么。他把墙上挂着的一张十四年前的合影摘下来，相片里的库谢尔对着镜头微笑，葆有永不凋零的年轻美貌。利威尔自小以来就不是活泼开朗的性情，极少展露心绪，在那张照片里竟然也把年少青涩的眉眼弯成喜悦的弧。他抚摩过这两张流露笑容的、相仿的面孔，腹腔以上填塞满肿胀的酸楚。在经过厅堂那面巨大的衣冠镜时，水晶灯的光芒像洞穴中的火苗一样被骤然扑灭，一股不受控制的、令他四肢不听使唤的山呼海啸般的力量席卷过来，他在空中被拖拽着头颅往前拉扯，离地一英尺，瞬间颧骨就撞上了冰冷的镜面，发出一声砰然巨响。那张装裱精良的照片也掉落了，玻璃框碎裂成齑粉，相纸上的人依旧无知无觉地微笑着。

剧痛立即从颊侧蔓延到整个脸，还在一路下移。灯光再次点亮的时刻，利威尔徒劳的挣扎仿佛被裹缠于无形牢笼中的鸟雀，整幢别墅除他之外别无活物，可是他发出了绝望的、愤怒的，像是能够把灵魂一劈两半的叫喊，“他妈的，我知道是你，”他胸口不断起伏着，“是你捣的鬼！艾伦·耶格尔，你他妈给我滚出来！”

“嘘，嘘，”抚慰般的耳语徘徊在他充斥轰鸣杂音的脑袋里，男人低沉而迷人的声音携带笑意轻轻响起，“别这么激动，我可爱的孩子，看看你面前。”

光亮平展犹如静谧湖泊的落地镜里映现出他天鹅垂死的身影。利威尔屈辱地、无能为力地趴伏在地面上，碎裂的玻璃渣化为地狱的火焰隔着衣裤炙烤他每一寸皮肤。镜子里他后方站立的艾伦身穿刺绣有缠枝花纹的手工西服，领带打得分毫不乱，慢慢俯下身子用铁钳似的手指掐住他雪白的后颈，然后像提着一只不听话的猫狗那样把他半拎起来。于是在这间空旷的偌大厅堂，在现实中，利威尔也被看不见的手拽离大理石地板。

他挥拳要击碎镜面，最终仅仅徒劳的留下一声尖锐的刮擦，灵魂被从皮囊剥离，肉身不再属于他。镜中的艾伦从上方握住这只不听话的拳头，他宽阔的手掌一如既往温暖而干燥，一根一根掰开他蜷曲的五指，紧接着，从西服口袋里掏出那柄环状的雪茄剪，果断又迅速地一下钳断了他的一截小指！利威尔的嗓子眼仿佛被一团蓬松的棉花堵塞住了，惊叫声盘旋在喉口，他只能发出风箱震颤时呼哧呼哧地喘息。剧烈的疼痛自骨节腾至脊梁，传导回大脑和心脏，可事实上，他漂亮的手指仍紧挨着镜子，洁白、瘦长，并且完好无损。

艾伦的手开始作乱。他不撕扯、更不粗暴，一粒粒剥开利威尔衬衫上的玳瑁纽扣，抚摸他轻微痉挛但没法行大动作的肌肉，解开束紧的金属皮带扣褪下松松垮垮的裤子，像在举行祭祀仪式，将他整个人赤条条的、光裸着展现在自己面前。利威尔便成为一只尚没有厚密羽毛覆盖的雏鸟。

那只手如同古希腊神明的侍女轻柔地抚弄过竖琴，也轻柔地在利威尔消减了血肉，凸出的肋条上来回游移，绕到背后，拨动圆鼓鼓的一溜脊椎小球，以指腹动情地摩挲着。一切风过树梢时的颤栗都在它触碰到臀部时戛然而止。艾伦毫无预兆地一下子把三根手指直愣愣捅进利威尔生涩的后穴里，刺得又深又狠。

他被钉在了十字架上，火把将他的脚趾点燃，于是脂肪和水分都被蒸干，他像山火爆发时的乔木般壮丽又残酷地焚烧殆尽。艾伦的手指在柔嫩紧致的肉壁中间趾高气扬地逡巡。这称不上是一次扩张，中世纪在贵族间流行的木桩刑也不过如此。疼痛展开一张黏稠的网，由内向外把利威尔全部裹覆住，当艾伦抽出手指换成了滚烫涨大的阳具，他眼前的景致瞬间成了半明半昧的昏褐。他在一片混沌中伸出手触及到一点体温，就像行将溺亡的人抓住浮木一样握紧了他所碰触的温暖，利威尔张开哆哆嗦嗦的嘴唇发出小小的呻唤，“妈妈，妈妈……”那不是他母亲的手，那是一只修长有力的、属于男人的手。 

大门在他身后开启又砰地关闭，现实里的艾伦·耶格尔夹带着纽约深冬的寒风登堂入室，穿着黄铜扣大衣，棕色长发在脑后完全束起。他握着利威尔汗津津的手，一边慢条斯理地解下巴宝莉格子围巾，“乖孩子，你可真是比处女还要坚贞。”他将脸庞贴紧对方的耳廓，送进温暖的鼻息，暧昧地轻笑起来。

利威尔沉睡的意识再次苏醒。下身的抽插还在继续，进进出出翻搅着肠壁，在尖锐的痛苦中缓缓滋生出一种拂过植物叶片绒毛时的酥痒。而面前的艾伦从破碎的玻璃海里捞出那张照片，用点雪茄的火柴令上面阳光般的笑容燃烧起来，化为死气沉沉的烟灰。他捏住利威尔的下颔，迫使他与他接吻，对方尖锐的虎牙咬破了他的嘴唇，他毫不在乎，继续吞食着甘甜的津液。

乖孩子，让我用欲望把你填满，像露水灌溉清晨的花朵一样用精液把你浇灌。他亲吻过利威尔被汗液沁透的消瘦身体，含住乳珠吮吸碾磨，抵在胸腔上发出共鸣似的沉沉笑声。

这一刻，利威尔的一切希望、一切爱，全然被击碎了。他从一粒种子萌发出芽叶和枝条，在佛罗里达清澈透明的阳光中生长。现下，一只挣脱不开的手扼住他的主干，缓慢而残忍地把表皮划破，于是汁液渗出，它再接再厉拧碎了疏导管，将整个主枝一举分为两段。

04\. 大于死

「用一只手去触摸永远，另一只手去触碰人生，这是不可能的。」

纽约著名的房地产商被指控谋杀了他的妻子。一九九九年的四月是残酷的春天，雨水催促那些迟钝的根芽开出腐烂的花。库谢尔没能挺过去，任凭哪个肝癌晚期的病患都不可能一拖再拖。病灶破裂、胆管出血、肺部感染、肝脏衰竭，它们马不停蹄地接踵而至，好像一个月前的乐观情形只是一种海市蜃楼的美妙幻觉。于是利威尔失去了他唯一的牵挂。

那个房地产商看上去就很难讨人喜欢，无怪乎大家都乐得当观众等待他倾圮倒塌的一刻来临。他身量极高，超过六英尺，悬钩鼻子，灰白眉毛压得极低，如同一只时时刻刻都在发怒的猫头鹰。第一现场对他不利，一具身着睡袍的尸首，没有打斗痕迹，一把沾有他指纹的格洛克手枪。

舆论向着控方一边倒，利威尔历经千辛万苦搜刮来证据，并请老人的女助理出庭，好证明他们在案发当晚正于酒店套房里胡搞，分不出闲工夫去谋害自己感情淡薄的糟糠之妻。

此时此刻，他的身体状况跌入谷底。发着低烧，往常冰凉的皮肤像是被放在一个用于煲汤的瓦罐里煮了整整三小时，冒着热腾腾的蒸气。低烧也带来奇异的美感，他那张似乎久不见阳光的惨白面容经由内部蔓延开鲜妍的石榴红，浮上表面，氤氲在两颊。身后端坐着他亲自挑选的三十余位陪审团成员，艾伦也混迹其中，微笑着注视他的背影，仿佛利威尔尖削的肩胛骨是一对黑色的羽翼。

“你发誓所有证词绝无虚假？”

“是的。”女助理将举起的右手缓缓放在了皮质的圣经上。

又一次大获全胜。利威尔垂下眼睛，双眼皮褶出两道深刻的痕迹，他想起二月时在库谢尔那里看到的盛极转衰的一朵玫瑰花。他没有时间了，他也不需要时间再去等待。

媒体的镁光灯对准他们噼里啪啦一通乱闪。置之死地而后生的地产大鳄，出身佛州的天才青年律师，以及他神秘又英俊的老板，每一个，都能洋洋洒洒编织出离奇的连环剧来。他们会把这场没有兵器的经典战役描绘得活灵活现，至于当事人是留名青史还是招来唾骂，全看手中的笔杆子。

艾伦在停车场与利威尔分别。对方好像不动声色地接受了他侵入式的毁灭，只是越来越瘦，瘦成一片半透明的书页，神情也愈加淡漠，他的任何举动都无法挑起那根象征着七情六欲的弦窍。于是艾伦变成那个偷盗镶嵌了宝石的金杯事后又将它砸碎的人，利威尔亦如这件宝物般沉默。

“你相信他是清白的吗？”

“……这不重要。”利威尔略略摇头，轻咳了几声。

“是啊，这不重要。”的确一点儿都不重要。艾伦想到了什么似的笑起来，像他们初次相遇时那样露出洁白齐整、足以上电视广告的好牙齿，他带着愉悦的心情目送小个子律师离开。

当晚八点整，利威尔在家引火自焚。

一个物件要烧起来，似乎是桩挺困难的事情，又好像非常容易。利威尔用铜质打火机点着了几部厚重的书籍，纸张呼啦呼啦地燃烧着如同扑火的飞蛾。打过蜡的红木地板光可鉴人并且很耐烧，一时半会难以产生动静。不过没有关系，羊皮台灯与绣着繁复花纹的窗帘也顺利在烈焰中舞蹈起来，火势迅猛，快速将利威尔包围。平日里样板间一样缺乏人味儿的别墅此刻被一把火点燃成地狱，灰褐色的烟雾化作一个个长条状鬼魂的影子，他看到了那个素未谋面死于枪击的富豪妻子。女人苍老发福的面孔宛然如生，瞳仁是两处黑漆漆的窟窿，眉心间破开一个血洞。

亡灵萦绕于身，他并不害怕，因为他在隐隐绰绰的扑朔火光中目视艾伦正大步向他走来。“我知道……你会来,”一张开嘴浓烟就争先恐后地冲进口腔，吐字变得十分艰难，“你……正是从火中诞生。”艾伦的棕色长发和西服边角都被火焰撩到，仍然无知无觉地平静穿行于火势汹涌的廊道上，利威尔看到他耸起一对钢铁般坚硬的黑色翅膀。

结束了。利威尔双手握枪，指向艾伦的心脏，扣下扳机。结束了，烈火熏过他的眼球，把内里的水分蒸干。他感觉不到疼痛，隐约在大火呼啸的声势中听见那枚子弹穿过皮肤，再是血肉，牢牢地嵌在心脏搏动的大动脉上。他感到前所未有的满足和安宁代替骨与肉填充了躯壳。

他没想到自己还能够醒来。漫无边际的黑暗中有一个亮点，像是星辰，随着时间的推移越变越大，他与这份光芒相遇。目之所及是一间法庭，不同于纽约的崭新明朗，显得狭小逼仄。控方是利威尔熟悉的人，那个五官紧凑、开口时会露出龅牙的小女孩，坐在他身边将手指不安地在桌沿上来回滑动的，是她戴着眼镜、肥胖白皙仿佛一位好好先生的数学老师。他回到了一九九八年的佛罗里达，一切开始的地方。

“可以。休庭十五分钟。”法槌敲落的时刻他起身离开，旁听区没有那个揉杂了野气与贵气的阴沉男人，利威尔长舒一口气，心脏从嗓子眼跌回原本的位置，身着灰绿色制服的警卫为他拉开了沉重的木质大门。不去理会身后追来的数学教员，他为了印证什么似的一股脑冲进洗手间。

镜子里浮现的脸庞显出一种近乎透明的玉质，介于少年和青年中间，轮廓薄利带锐气，瞳仁呈现海水的烟蓝。这是他二十六岁的脸，尚未经历之后肉|体和精神的百般折磨。掬一捧水，柔软清澈的液体像母亲携带爱意的手指摩挲过皮肤，沾湿他漆黑的发稍和睫毛，利威尔做好了同此前迥然相异的决定。

再次抬起眼睛，一个身影在镜中蓦地显现，可是他身后分明空无一人。那人高大英俊、衣着体面，仿佛一位好莱坞的名流巨星正预备参加晚宴。利威尔平稳跳动的心脏骤然被一条锁链束紧了，他喘不过气来，大声干呕，似乎要把胃袋与五脏六腑一齐倾倒而出。

艾伦扣住他一只手，俯身压过来，绿眼睛里的光芒幽幽闪动。他将嘴唇贴紧利威尔脆弱的耳廓，好像情人之间脉脉低语，“你逃不掉的，我的孩子。”

FIN

glossary：1．部分场景与台词参考了电影《魔鬼代言人》。  
2．每章开头部分引言来自三岛由纪夫《金阁寺》


End file.
